


Stop Hogging The Blankets

by theghostofenj



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts (300 Follower Celebration) [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, but like because they're together, ryan just wants to sleep, shane is a bed hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: ryan just wants to sleep and shane just wants the blankets





	Stop Hogging The Blankets

There are few things in this world better than laying down in bed after a long day. One could argue that lying next to the person you love is better than just laying down, but at this moment in time, Ryan just wanted to sleep.

Shane had left work a bit earlier than Ryan, which made no sense due to the fact he spent half his time looking at random images, but never the less, he was already in bed when Ryan got home. 

Ryan sighed, taking off his shirt and pants, deciding just to sleep in his boxers instead of finding actual pajamas. He slowly lifted the blanket and got into bed, careful not to wake Shane.

He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. Just as he was about to drift into unconsciousness, he suddenly felt very cold. 

Ryan opened his eyes, looking down at his now exposed body. He groaned softly, reaching to get the blanket back from Shane. The taller man had decided to curl up on his side of the bed, pulling the blankets inward.

Ryan tugged the blanket back onto his body and tried to get back to sleep. It only lasted a few minutes before Shane pulled the blanket off of Ryan again. 

“Stop hogging all the blankets!” Ryan hissed, not caring if Shane woke up. All he got in response was a groan.

Ryan grabbed the blankets back with force, clinging to them for dear life.

“Stop it I’m cold,” Shane whined, bringing the blankets back to his side.

“No shit, I am too.” 

Ryan yanked the blanket away from Shane and made a cocoon for himself. He smiled in triumph as Shane attempted to get the blanket back, but to no avail. 

Shane paused for a second, trying to think of a way to get the blanket back. He noticed one of the ends of the blanket peaking out from under Ryan, and smiled. 

Shane wrapped his hands around the edge of the blanket and pulled, unraveling the cocoon and pulling both Ryan and the blanket over himself. 

“There, I think this is a good solution to the problem,” Shane said, wrapping his arms around Ryan. 

Ryan grumbled in response, but the warmth of Shane’s chest and the blanket on top of him made it hard to be angry.

“Can I go to sleep now?” he asked, voice rich with exhaustion. 

Shane laughed and nodded, giving Ryan one quick kiss before closing his eyes once more and falling back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @unsolved-wheezes


End file.
